Pokémon Academy
by ClumsyFox
Summary: May goes off to a boarding school exlusively for Pokémon where she meets Ash, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Harley, and most importantly Drew! Love triangles involved! Rated T for themes maybe...
1. Acceptance

**Me Notes:** Probably my first and only Pokémon fan fiction, hopefully I don't screw it up and can finish it, but for that I need your help! Me no own Pokémon!

* * *

**Pok****é****mon Academy**

**Chapter 1: Acceptance **

It was only half past nine when May heard the stomping around downstairs. Not being much of a morning person, she covered her head with her pillow and blankets and snuggled even deeper into her bed. Even though it was her fourteenth birthday, she wanted to celebrate it a little later. Sleep was the only present she requested at the moment.

The only problem was that Max apparently could not wait to get his birthday present and was already up and about. Once again, May regretted wishing for a baby brother as her birthday present eleven years ago. _Maybe a puppy would have been better…_ May lazily thought. _Or one of those unique Pokémon I've been hearing so much about… a poochyena perhaps? Oh well…_

Suddenly the stomping was becoming louder and louder until the sound turned into a pounding at her bedroom door. Her remorseful wish was shouting her name to wake up, "May! May get up! You and I got mail! Come on, it's important and I wanna open it together! May!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up," she slowly dragged her feet out towards the door. "Jeez, keep your shorts on…"

As soon as she opened her door Max sprang on her, handing her a thick manila envelope. "See? It's a package from the Pokémon Academy! I'm sure they accepted us!"

"Us?" Even though May was still drowsy, she was awake enough to realize a flaw in what her little brother said. "I never sent an application, how could I have gotten accepted?"

Max grinned from ear to ear, "You don't apply to this Academy; they're the ones who look for students. Isn't it amazing? Only a few get selected to enter the Middle school part of the academy and I'm one of them! Jake's going to be so jealous when I tell him…. Come on May, Mom and Dad wants to talk to us about it!"

Now fully awake, May understood what her brother was saying. "Wait a minute Max; I don't want to go to that school! I already planned out my freshman year at Petalburg High with Brianna and Brendan." She started to hyperventilate, but stopped herself from getting too freaked out. "I'm not just going to go to a different school away from my best friend and boyfriend. Forget it, you can go without me."

Horror appeared on Max's face. As soon as he opened his mouth wide to protest, she knew he was about to unleash a rant. So before he could finish his breath May covered his mouth and held up a finger. "Now listen to me little brother, you may be willing to leave all your friends for this 'prestige' school, but I am not and am sorry if you can't go if I don't go. I'm not going." She removed her hand when she noticed Max was squirming from lack of oxygen from her hand covering his nose too.

"But you have to go! There's only one chance in a lifetime," he exclaimed. "If you decline this offer they're giving you then you'll never be admitted into it again! Please! Just go for a year then we can leave. All I need is to attend it for at least a year then I'll be able to go back anytime I want, but I have to attend first. Please!"

"No Max," May turned around towards her bed to make it. "We'll just get you a Pokémon, you're eleven, and you need to be at least ten. That's the legal age to own one right? You help dad in the Gym anyways, so you don't need some fancy school." She started to look for clothes to wear to get out of her red boxers and night shirt.

Max's voice started to tremble, "No! It's fifteen if you don't belong to the school! You just don't understand! You're the worst sister ever!" He threw her packet into her room and ran out just as tears began to run down his cheek.

When he disappeared, May let her hand and head fall, "I'm sorry Max, but I'm not as adventurous as you are," she whispered. "My friends mean the world to me and I couldn't bear to leave them now just was we're about to enter an adventure of our own."

Once dressed, May skipped down the stairs and greeted her parents. "May, we'd like to talk to you," they both said at the same time, but May continued on to the front door.

She shook her head and gave a half smile, "I know what you're gonna say, but I just can't. How 'bout I think about it and we can discuss it later. I'm off to meet Brendan!" With that she closed the door behind her and got on her bike to go to hers and Brendan's favorite café.

After a quick hug and kiss, Brendan presented May with his gift. She opened it and saw the most beautiful, to her, silver butterfly wing necklace. "Oh it's amazing! The best present today by far!"

"What else did you get?" He smiled at his girlfriend's squeal. His silver white hair shined in the light adding to his handsomeness.

"An acceptance letter to Pokémon Academy," May shrugged off.

"Really? That's great! When are you going?"

"What?"

Brendan was starting to become confused too, "You are accepting it right? I mean it's a once in a lifetime chance." His face went from animated to understanding. "Oh I get it. You're worried because of Brianna and me right? Don't worry, she'll still be your best friend and I'll still love you as your dedicated loving boyfriend I am. We'll hang out and go out during the weekends."

"Why not after school?" she pouted.

Brenden smiled gently and stroked her hair, "May, you do know Pokémon Academy is a boarding school right?"

"What? Then even more reason not to go!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll try to get accepted the following year."

"But Max said you can't apply to get in, they choose you…" May tilted her head to the right.

"Of course, but how do you think they find you?" Brendan laughed as he saw May's wheels working. Not wanting to wait there for a while he told her. "People have got to recommend you. From what I have heard, so you must have had at least three recommendations and two were not from your parents or any relations. Your dad must have sent one and two from other people. I know the Pokémon community so it'll be easy for me to get in, no worries there."

"But-but… what about Brianna?" May was starting to get teary eyed and Brendan whipped away the first tear that was shed.

"She can follow too, I know enough people to recommend at least five others, we'll be right behind you and transfer the following semester," Brendan seemed to have everything planned out. "You better accept soon, classes start in two weeks!"

**x.X.x**

Max gave her a huge hug when she told him the news, but when Brianna heard, she was mad for a while but got over it and congratulated her. The last weeks with her friends were memorable, but May had a good feeling that she'd make just as good ones at the academy.

"Bye May!" Brianna waved obnoxiously. "You better get a cute Pokémon to show off to me by the time I get there!"

"I'll miss you," Brendan kissed her lightly and teased her, "don't go grabbing every guy's attention over there."

"I won't, you're the only one for me," May giggled. "I'll email you guys everyday! Bye-bye!"

* * *

**Me Notes:** Oops, I didn't mean to have May and Brendan together, but hey, it'll only make Drew's job harder and more fun! Also didn't mean to switch up the age to be able to own a Pokémon. In this story, you must belong to the school to be able to have a Pokémon at age 10, but everyone else can own one once they're 15… Hopefully I didn't confuse you too much and you liked it! I'll try to explain anything that is a bit confusing in my end notes after every chapter.

Please review if you liked it, and review even if you didn't, constructive criticism is great for an aspiring writer! Don't worry, romance is to come and I take suggestions!


	2. Differences

**Me Notes:** Since I'm already lacking sleep might as well continue with it! Thanks so much to the reviews, I love you guys! Me no own Pokémon.

* * *

**Pokémon Academy **

**Chapter 2: Differences**

May's butterflies didn't start thrashing around until they passed the gates to the enormous school. As they drove farther in, she was sure she would see her breakfast again way too soon. Even the bouncy Max noticed this and began to slowly creep away from her as far as he could in a car. Her parents, on the other hand, were perfectly at ease. They knew their daughter would not puke on her new outfit that she was so excited to get. To reassure themselves, they reminded her to keep her composure so she didn't humiliate herself as she stepped out of the car.

Norman parked the car and turned it off with a light sigh, "Alright we're here. All we have to do is finish up some paperwork at the office and you'll be free of us." Max's enthusiastic yell caused his father to laugh. "So eager to get rid of us huh Max? What about you May? Most girls would be thrilled to be away from her parents at such a young age."

Her lips started to quiver, but noting could stop the waterworks. "Noooo, I change my mind!" May squeezed the stuffed Teddiursa Brendan gave to her as a farewell gift. "Take me home! I don't want to leave you. I'm not like most girls!"

Caroline's motherly heart was breaking in two from hearing her daughter and almost gave in. "Oh honey, you'll be alright, you can call every night and we'll see you every other weekend. Look at your little brother Max, he's not freaking out."

"That's 'cause he's not normal!" May wailed even more. "He's in Pre-Cal and only at eleven and knows almost every Pokémon, how is that sane or even normal?"

Her dad sighed and reached for the door handle, coming up with an idea. "Come on May, chin up, fighting face on, now no more tears. If you can pull yourself together by the time I open this door, I'll treat you to a delicious pastry from one of the small cafés on the school's grounds before we leave."

Upon hearing the word pastry, May's sobs vanished. She was too busy freaking out on their way into the school, she missed all the buildings and mini shops on the campus. "Oh-kay! Let's go!" She jumped out of the car ahead of her father. Her sudden appearance and cheer startled a few around her while others just stared at the stuffed bear in her arm.

"Oh, brother," Max let his face fall on his hand.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here," a tall young man in a green outfit with purple hair exclaimed as he peered up from his book. He tapped at the boy next to him with his foot who was also reading under the tree with him. When he had his attention he nodded towards May as she quickly put the bear back into the car. "Little Miss Firecracker seems to be optimistic about this new school year. Will she be one of your fans Drew or one of mine? Or maybe she goes a completely different route and decides on Breeding or Training instead of Co-ordinating. Well look at that, Miss Firecracker's father is non-other than Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg. A fan of Ash or Gary then she will be, oh well. She is cute …"

"Will you shut up Harley," Drew closed his book and watched the new students head towards the Administration offices. "Why must we always sit here and watch the rookies come in?"

Harley shrugged with one shoulder and flipped his purple hair back, "This time it's because I wanted to check out who I would show off to. Solidad asked me to fill in for her performance. So now I must leave you to your boring book."

He rolled his eyes at his friend and stood up to follow Harley, "Its summer reading. I haven't seen you pick it up at all and its due in three days. And how in the world did you get to fill in for a senior? You're only a sophomore."

"Ah, that is a secret one must guard 'til death," Harley glanced at his friend lazily, but twitched upright when he saw Drew's "no nonsense" look. "Well, I have friends in high places, besides, the teachers love me!"

Drew couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. "Right if they love you, then they must adore me. You do know you're English teacher is male right? Good luck trying to put your 'charms' on him. But back to business, why would Solidad pick you? She's my senior and I'm way better than you. "

The flamboyant attitude of Harley's was beginning to diminish. "Well you said it," he nudged Drew in the arm. "You're her _FRESHMAN_; I've got one more year on you. By rank, I've got you beat, no matter what your average score in showcase appeal is. Besides my-friend-who's-name-is-in-past-tense-form-of-drawing," Harley took a dramatic breath, "I can get anyone on my side, female or male. I'd like to see you try that!"

"No thank you," Drew ignored the comment about his name.

~.~.~

After her parents sighed the last remaining documents, May and the rest of her family were directed to one of the five arenas. A few people were there chatting and watching the typical test for the rookies. Most of the students there remembered their first demonstrations and intently watched the brunette headed girl. May could feel the eyes examining her, but the strongest gaze came from the highest bleachers to her direct right. She turned and made eye contact with those emerald eyes and a shiver ran down her back. Quickly looking away, she turned to the lady who walked into the arena to greet them.

They were greeted by a lady named Janet. She explained the areas of expertise, either: Co-ordinator, Trainer, or Breeder. "Now, from the test you sent us earlier, you seemed to prefer Vulpix. Vulpix is a fire type Pokémon and in the category of Co-ordinator. If you would have elected a different type of Pokémon, you'd have been given a different type than a fire one. But you will finalize which area of expertise you will stick with after a few demonstrations. Your first Pokémon although is already determined. Will my three volunteers please step forward?" Janet's voice lifted through the battlefield stage.

"May this is Austen—a senior in Breeding, Shelby—a senior in Training, and the youngest one here, Harley—a sophomore in Co-ordination," Janet then gave them a turn to explain the joys of each profession. The seniors were brief and to the point while Harley kept on going about the contests he loved. "Okay, Harley, thank you so much for your enthusiasm. Well, May, have you decide on which field you'd like to go into?"

Her parents and brother turned to her with their breaths held. Would she be a Breeder like her mother used to be, a Trainer like her father was before a Gym Leader, or try the new field of Co-ordination? She seemed to ponder for a moment, but then smiled and gave her answer. "I'd like to be a Co-ordinator! Harley makes it sound like so much fun!"

"You won't regret it May!" Harley gave a little happy jump. "Here, let me show you my first Pokémon! Come on out Cacturne!"

May unconsciously took a step back and accidently blurted, "It's a bit scary. Does it really do well in Contest?"

"What?" Harley's frontal vein popped out, and a forced smile on his face became plastered. "Of course he does! Cacturne is one of a kind, especially mine."

Drew, having gone down the stairs to exit the arena, paused at the doors and chuckled again. "Well, May, you might not be so bad after all." He exited with a flip of wrist to his bangs. "Maybe you'll even be... fun…"

Harley was about to rip his handkerchief from all the comments May kept throwing at his precious Pokémon. "So even if a Pokémon isn't really stunning in its natural appearance you can still move on huh? And its appeal moves are important to show off its ability. I think I'm getting the hang of it! Ms. Janet, when do I get my Pokémon? I'm so excited to meet it!"

"Yeah! And when do I get to pick my pokemon?" Max raised his hand to get attention himself. "I first want to be a Trainer."

The woman smiled at them, but apologized to Max. "I'm sorry Max; middle schoolers don't pick an area of expertise until their freshman year. You will on the other hand get to experience a little of all three. As for your partners, you'll be receiving them on Monday—your first day of school. Now if you follow me, I'll give you a quick tour of the place. Normally your senior would show you around, but since Harley is a sophomore and has mysteriously disappeared…" she looked around for the green outfitted teen.

A small beep came from Janet's waist. She opened her cell phone and gave a pained look. "Oh no, I'm needed for another orientation. I…uh…" she looked around at the place and everyone once there was gone. Luckily another teen with black hair and a girl with bright orange hair were just entering. "Ash! Misty! Could I convince you to show these new students and their parents around?"

"Sure!" they both responded enthusiastically.

While the teens introduced themselves, Norman and Caroline looked at their watches. Norman was due back at the Gym in a few hours and Caroline needed to do some much need cleaning around the now half empty house. As plans of the tours were planned out, the parents decided to let them look around while they would put their luggage in their kids' dorms.

An hour later they met up again with May and Max feeling even more confident now that they had new friends. Their father on the other hand was not as pleased. "The dorms are co-ed? I didn't see this in the informational packets."

Caroline giggled, "I did! Maybe you skipped over it. It's not that bad…"

"Oh it's not," Misty interjected. "Guys' rooms are on one side of the hall while the girls are directly opposite. The joint bathrooms are only shared with the same genders." Seeing that May's father was not giving in as easily, she added, "Don't worry; there are very strict rules that are enforced. There is always an adult patrolling the hallways."

"Okay fine," Norman gave in. "Well take care kids, we really have to run. May, I'll definitely treat you the next time we visit. We love you, bye." They hugged and kissed while Ash and Misty watched on awkwardly. "You better take care of my two joys or else there'll be no way you can defeat me when you go to Petalburg for your badge there, Ash, Misty."

"Okay, will do," Ash scratched the back of his head embarrassed. It took them until they drove off to realize and important comment. "Wait! May, Max, your dad is a Gym leader?"

May lost her balance from the shock of the question and Max just drops his head. Misty being used to this tries to rein in her annoyance. "Well of course, Ash!" Misty slapped the back of his head, "Don't you pay attention to class at all?"

"I think I might have fallen asleep that day…" Ash mumbled. "Well at least now I know! Let's go show them their rooms! Where are you Max, I'll show you there."

The guys and girls separated into two different buildings. The high schoolers and middle schoolers were housed differently with the high school dorm building being the biggest.

Misty was happy to find out that May was right next door to her and that their rooms shared the bathroom. The other girl was May's roommate named Dawn who would also be a Co-ordinator. She on the other hand would not arrive until the next day. As the two girls organized half of May's room they became hungry and wanted to go out to go get lunch.

As they stepped out, May looked up in time to meet with those same emerald eyes that caused a shiver run down her earlier, walk into the room directly in front of her.

* * *

**Me Notes:** Hopefully nothing was too confusing, but if it was, please comment and I will clear things up. Thanks for reading! May and a certain someone's rooms are right across from each others, will anything happen? (of course!)

Answers: To **FrivolousFlare**: Kind of, Max does appear often, but I'm not sure if as often as you'd probably like him to, but he will at least every other chapters….

To **LoveLoverGrl**: Brendan won't appear as much in the beginning and (shhh, be with May…)

To **dattebayo4321, AnimeXLuver4Ever, and splitheart1120**: Thanks so much for R&R!


	3. Overwhelming

**Me Notes:** I'm probably only going to be able to update during the weekends. I have too much homework and scholarship things to do… Me no own Pokémon!

* * *

**Pokémon Academy **

**Chapter 3: Overwhelming **

_Brendan & Brianna,_

_How are you guys doing? I miss you so much even though it's been two days! Sorry I didn't email or text you yesterday or the day before, but everything has just been overwhelming. I made new friends (don't worry, they've got nothing on you) named Dawn—my roommate and an energetic girl—Misty and Ash. Tomorrow, the first day of classes, I get to meet my Pokémon! My first type will be fire because I chose Vulpix as my first test, but Misty explained to me that it probably won't be a Vulpix. The snobby boy whose room's across from mine explained everything to me after calling me a few names. The only reason I even listened to him was because he's friends with Harley, the guy who convinced me to be a Co-ordinator. I like him, he seems nice, but I haven't seen him around as much. Maybe I'll see him more when classes actually start. _

_Speaking of which, classes don't begin until eight in the morning, one more hour of sleep than I would have done at Petalburg. That is always a plus since I love to sleep. The only sad part is that I won't be getting to step into the new school with you guys. The only thing I'll have you guys with me as I enter the school will be the necklace you gave me Brendan, and half the charm you gave me Brianna. Oh and Max keeps telling me to tell you Brianna to tell Jake that he'll teach him everything he's learned when we see each other this coming weekend. Let's meet at the Petalburg Mall on Saturday, deal?_

_Missing & loving you,_

_(Brenden XX)(Brianna OO)_

_May_

She hit send and started to shut down her computer. Dawn surprisingly mellowed down and was finishing up her summer reading. She looked up at May as she also took out her exact copy of the book. "Who knew that we'd get so into an assigned book," May giggled as she found her place.

"It's probably only because it's a romance novel," Dawn smiled up at her new friend and roommate. "_Pride and Prejudice_ is just so captivating! I think I'm in love with Darcy!" The girls giggled and talked more about the book and their own love lives. May revealed her perfect relationship with Brenden while Dawn admitted her breakup with her ex-boyfriend left back home. "He was a little like my own Darcy in a way, slightly dark and arrogant when you first meet him, but loving as you get to know him. The only two problems we had was that Eric wasn't into Pokémon and I'm not into long distance relationships. So I guess it was better that we ended it."

They talked some more and continued to read, but when they finished it one after another they entered the bathroom to brush their teeth. Misty poked her head in from the other side of the room and wished them a good night's sleep. "Don't over sleep and be late on your first day of school," she teased. "Breakfast is served at 6:45 but you can go into the cafeteria all the way up to the bell, but I don't suggest you do that. Ash, Brock, and can usually be found there around 7:30." Misty saw that the girls looked confused at the new name thrown at them and explained that Brock just returned to the school a couple hours ago. She'd introduce them tomorrow if they found them. "The cafés around the school are also opened, but are extremely busy because they're popular. The breakfast at the cafeteria is just as good and cheaper, but the choice is entirely up to you. Oh, and you can get a copy of your schedule at the cafeteria too unless you want to go to the offices. 'Night!"

The girls had a little trouble falling asleep but only because they were anxious about the following day. A few minutes off schedule, but the girls finally fell asleep.

Beeee—SLAM!

The alarm clock didn't even finish its ring before Dawn slammed it to the floor. The loud noise startled May off her bed and Dawn gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, I hate alarm clocks. It's a reflex for me to slam the alarm off and occasionally off the night stand too." May laughed and dismissed it, it had awakened her after all and that was all that mattered to her.

The girls quickly found outfits to wear and silently gave thanks to whoever didn't set a uniform policy. They hurried down the dorms because their stomachs growled at them to be fed. As they were headed towards the cafeteria, May spotted Harley and was going to wave him down, but Drew appeared beside him suddenly. "Eh, never mind. I'll just say hi to Harley some other time," May shrug a shoulder when Dawn gave her a questioning look. "That green headed boy is Drew, a really mean person. I'd advise you to stay away from him."

Dawn's eyebrows arose as she admitted to May that she had talked to him and he seemed fine to her. "Maybe he recognizes you from a past life and you did something to him," Dawn tapped her chin as she thought of a "logical" explanation. "Or it could be that you're annoying…to him I mean!"

Many people turned around when they heard May laugh loudly at her friend's comment. Harley and Drew also turned around to see the girl bright and cheery. "That runt doesn't know how to respect other people's mornings!" Harley tossed his eggplant colored hair back over his shoulder. "I've already lost a few hours of my beauty sleep and her insufferable giggles are not helping my mood."

Drew's lips twitched upward at the sound of laugh and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Just shut up and eat. You'll feel better once you have food in your stomach."

Food went into his mouth as he started to mumble about how much he hated mornings. Drew tried to listen to what he was trying to say, but gave up once he saw his senior, Soledad. The teen saw them and walked over to set by them. "You know comfort food isn't always the best, Harley," she teased as she sat next to him. "I know it's early, but that's no excuse for drowning your misery in hash browns. Oh, by the way, how did your showing off go a few days ago?"

At the comment, he stuffed his face even more. Soledad took a bite out of her strawberry oatmeal and tried not to chuckle. "That bad, huh? It's okay, you don't have to convince everyone you meet to become a Co-ordinator, just showing them their options is the real job." When they explained to her that that wasn't the problem, she turned around to get a good look at the girl that was vexing Harley. "Ah, well, she's cute. Is that also half the problem? Is my cute little Harley jealous of the new cute girl? Anyways," she giggled at Harley's even more annoyed expression, "is this May girl my other freshman?"

Drew smirked as he finished his milk. "Wouldn't she be Harley's freshman? He was the one that finalized everything for her."

The thought of being responsible for May caused Harley to spit his milk out before he could choke. "Eww! I hope not!"

Soledad and Drew backed away from him and the mess.

The two girls approached their other friends and the stranger next to them. Misty waved at them when she saw them and began introductions as soon as they were in hearing distance. "May, Dawn, I'd like you to meet Brock. Brock, this is Dawn and May. He's a Junior."

"I'd be careful with him," Ash looked up from his food. "Brock loves girls."

He smiled, "No worries girls, you're cute, but not my type. You're too young."

"He goes for older women," Misty rolled her eyes. "Lucky for you two," she winked and all three girls laughed. "Well anyways, I just couldn't wait to find out what your classes were so I got them for you. All five of us have second and fourth period together! Very few classed are combined with students from all the areas of expertise, but Battling and Theater Arts is. Although most students who take T.A. are from the area of Co-ordination, so this is a good class for you. Battling on the other hand is more for Trainers, but very helpful for Co-ordinators."

The friends continued to talk and eat their breakfast up to the first warning bell fifteen minutes before class starts. They quickly reviewed each other's schedules to and split up for first period. May and Dawn followed Brock to Basic Breeding while Misty and Ash headed off to their own classes. As they walked to their first class of the school year, the girls asked Brock what his area was and why he was taking the basic course.

"See," he began, "the class is going to be really big. You'll be assigned to a student who has already taken the class and they'll be your mentor. On their schedule, it's just called Breeding. The mentor could be a freshman like you, but who's taken the course when they were in middle school or they could be an upper classmate. My schedule, however, says Advanced Breeding. I too will have a mentee from the regular Breeding class. Some of your classes will have this structure but most will just have students from your graduating class." He could see the confusion and worry on their faces and smiled at them. "Not to worry, you'll soon get the hang of it."

Dawn and May entered the room expecting to see an ordinary classroom, but what they got was more like an auditorium. Ms. Dotty was at the front of the class explaining directions to look at the board and find their seats and groups. The room seemed to be in chaos, but May soon heard her teacher say this would be her smallest class this year. The room had at least forty students, at most schools, the limit was twenty.

The girls were disappointed to find out that they neither sat close to each or where in the same group. And to add to May's disappointments, she belonged to Drew's group. He would be her mentor in that class. The only bright part of the class was when class settled down and names were called down to pick up their Pokémon balls.

May was handed five empty balls, and one that contained her very first Pokémon. Once everyone had their balls, the students were allowed to release their new partners at their desk and meet. Advanced students like Drew and Brock where allowed to walk around the room and help the new students adjust to their Pokémon. Everyone around May had already called out their Pokémon, but she was so nervous she just stared at the ball.

Drew walked by and asked what was wrong, "Are you afraid of not being able to control it?" There was a hint of teasing, but when he saw her worried eyes, his smirk vanished.

"No, I'm afraid it won't like me," her voice shook as well as Drew's heart.

He sat next to her and put his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do. "Well, you'll never know unless you release it and find out. And I highly doubt it could hate you."

May couldn't believe her ears and eagerly looked up at him, "Really?" Drew was being nice to her. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.

"Now, now," Drew couldn't help but tease again, "I said it possibly couldn't hate you, but it could still not like you. After all you are May."

"Thanks Drew," May thought too soon, he couldn't possibly be kind. "Here goes… come on out!"

An orange little chick jumped out excitedly. "Torchic!"

"Hello, little one," May tentatively touched its head. He happily sang under her hand and began to glance around. "My name is May."

"Torchic, tor!"

Drew smirked because he knew he was right. "Good luck with Torchic, it's one of the most curious Pokémon, so you'll have to train him well. Or will it have to train you?" He flicked his bangs and left.

With his back turned towards her, she stuck out her tongue. Lifting Torchic, she turned him towards Drew and whispered to him, "See him, Torchic? That is Drew, our enemy and rival! Together, we'll put him in his place!"

"Tor!" he happily exclaimed causing May to squeal out of joy.

"You're so cute," she petted his head once more. "I can't wait to show you off to Max! I wonder what he got. Hmmm… I wonder what Drew has?"

* * *

**Me Notes: **Well, it's late at night (for me) and this seems like a good stopping point. I think this is one of the most confusing chapters so far, so if lost, ask & I will try to clear things up. More "romance" on the way, I promise!

By the way, I have a stupid question to ask since I'm new to Pokémon fanfiction and kinda new to Pokémon all together: Is May's last name really Maple and Drew's Hayden? I see it everywhere, & not bright enough to figure it out. Thanks for reading!


	4. Preparations

**Me Notes:** Me no own Pokémon! Warning: I wasn't going to, but I'm adding an OC to the story, no worries she's minor…-ish.

* * *

**Pokémon Academy **

**Chapter 4: Preparations **

After first period, May and Dawn excitedly went to second period. After a few minutes of debating who's Pokémon was cuter, Dawn noticed they had a follower. "May, don't look back, but is Drew following us or what?"

"What?" she swiveled her body to face the teen. "What are you doing stalking us Drew?"

Dawn's shoulders drooped, "told you not to look back…."

"For your information," he flicked his bangs, "this is also the route of my second period."

May looked at her schedule and groaned. "Don't tell me you have 'Battling' too?" The girls stopped and waited for him to catch up instead of talking to him from a distance.

He passed them and smirked, "Okay, I won't."

"Stupid, smart-aleck," May mumbled under her breath. '_Nice one moment, rude the next!'_ She mentally cursed him for being so confusing and contradicting. "I'm gonna—hey look it's Harley!" May waved her arms to be noticed by the sophomore.

Putting on a pleasant face, Harley waved back. "Why, hello May and May's little friend. How are you enjoying your first day of school so far?"

"Great!" the girls exclaimed and then introduced Dawn to him.

"Oh my," Harley noticed that the girls followed him and Drew all the way to the large building of his second period. "Don't tell me that they're with us for second period?" he whispered to Drew.

Drew shrugged, "Okay."

"DREWY!"

He sighed, "Just look at the bright side, you can show-off all you want and prove what a great Co-ordinator you are."

At this, Harley brightened up and opened the doors for them. He thought to himself how much he'd enjoy defeating May and crushing all her little dreams.

Second and fourth period May had class with all her new friends as well as lunch with them. There she saw her brother Max and the two siblings rushed towards each other. Max towed along a new friend he had created. She had long pink hair to her knees and a really cute voice. May invited them to sit with her and her friends.

"Guys, you know Max, my brother, but this is Daisy, his friend. Daisy, this is Dawn, Misty, Ash, and Brock," May introduced everyone and asked them how their first half of their school day had been. Everyone gave a unanimous responded of enjoyment. Max, knowing his sister was fidgeting from the anxiousness to show off her Pokémon, gave up and finally asked his sister on what Pokémon she received.

Misty, Ash, and Brock all second the motion for the "rookies" to present their Pokémon. May presented first followed by Dawn. Max and Daisy both called out theirs at the same time. Porygon and Budew came out and were examined by everyone. Ash seemed to be the most excited as he pulled out his Pokédex in a flash.

"I was so glad when I got Budew," Daisy hugged her Pokémon before setting her back into her Pokéball. "I wanted to have the same Pokémon as my neighbor. He was the one to encourage me to come when I became accepted. My older sister on the other hand, didn't want me to come. At first I wasn't going to come, but now I'm glad he motivated me!"

May was glad to relate to someone and she told Daisy and the rest of the table her story. Dawn and Misty wanted to see pictures of May's boyfriend but she didn't have any on her. She did although present them with the necklace he gave her and the charm Brianna gave her too. May then promised to show them a picture of them when classes were over.

When lunch was over, everyone walked off to their fifth class. May only had one class left with Dawn, and soon discovered to have one with Harley and her last one with Drew. He wasn't who May would have wanted but was glad to discover she new someone in every class. Unfortunately, it felt like she was alone for the last period of Gym because Drew seemed to have a group of fan girls constantly around him.

Then their Gym teacher announced to the class for them to take out one of their Pokémons out. The whole point of the class was for the two to build up endurance, work, and become stronger together. After he handed out the P.E. uniforms, he commanded everyone to run laps until the bell rang. May was glad therefore to at least have Torchic out with her, but was not fond of running the whole time. Torchic on the other hand seemed to be excited for anything.

Torchic led the way as everyone began to run. "Wait up Torchic!" May's Torchic was soon ahead of the whole crowd and the coach yelled for them to keep pace with their Pokémon. May therefore was forced to run up to be with her Pokémon. "Why must you be so energetic about running?" She continued talking to it as they soon made the first lap of many.

After a while she seemed to slow down, but Torchic kept at it. May followed a few feet behind. "How is it possible that you can keep going? We've pass everyone else at least twice. Or are you imaging delicious food at the finish line?" Torchic happily chirped on without slowing down.

May's misery was soon increased by Drew's presence. "Well May, I'm surprised you've kept up with your Torchic for this long. Can you keep it up for fifteen more minutes?"

"Shut up Drew!" she growled. "You're messing up my concentration."

He chuckled, "My apologies I guess. I didn't know I was such a great distraction."

"Roselia!" a Pokémon with red and blue roses on its arms seemed to be skipping alongside of Drew. She seconded his comment.

"Keep running you wimps!" Coach's voice carried all throughout the track. "Are you really going to let Hayden and Maple out show you? How will any of you be able to participate in Homecoming next week if you can barely run? Maple's only a rookie and already she's better than most of you veterans! Keep running!"

"Homecoming?" May turned to look at Drew who had no sign of sweat on him. "The Academy has Homecoming? Which school's coming?"

Drew laughed. "We don't have any real sports teams, May. Our Homecoming is more like a battle tournament on Friday. We do almost everything a public school does, a spirit week and dance at the end of the night. Homecoming court and parades are small, but we do it. It's even all open to the public."

"Really? There's a dance too?" May would jump for joy except for the fact that if she did while running, she'd most likely fall flat on her face. "So I can invite my boyfriend and best friend?"

Drew's smirk fell, "Of course, you're not a good listener are you? I said it's all open to the public. And because it is open, many students are working on everything this weekend so we'd be presentable. All the grade levels have their own floats as well as some small clubs. The freshmen are building theirs next to the Arts building this weekend. I'd invite you to help, but I doubt you'd have time for it."

"No, I'd come!" May panted as she was losing stamina. "I want to help. Why wouldn't I have time?" Anger increased her strength as she pushed harder. She only had five minutes left.

"Well," he shrugged, "I'd assume you'd want to go out to see your boyfriend. Most teenagers are that way."

May stopped as she realized this and let Drew, Roselia, and her Torchic rush pass her. "That's right. Brendan and I promised to see each other every weekend."

"KEEP RUNNING MAPLE! YOU ONLY HAVE THRITY SECONDS LEFT! RUN! KEEP PUSHING EVERYONE!"

She started to sprint to catch up to Torchic and Drew. A smile spread on her face as she passed him, "I'm sure he'd understand," he heard her say. "Come on Torchic! Let's make this our first victory over Drew!"

"Tor!"

"Roselia!" she complained as she watched them advance and looked up at her trainer.

Shock was clearly written on his face, but the clever Pokémon noticed something new on it.

The coach's whistle blew loudly and long. "Great job Maple! I'd like to put you in the track club, but it's entirely all up to you. Hayden, why didn't you push yourself, I don't see any sweat on you. As for the rest of you, get out of here! Class is dismissed."

"Sorry Coach," Drew flipped the hair covering his eyes. "I didn't see any real reason to." He disappeared into the guy's locker room.

May walked into the locker room. Her day was over and she was exhausted. Most of it was from running, but some of it was because it was the first day of school at the new school. The only comfort she had was that she had no homework. No syllabus to hand to her parents or explaining how her day went to them. Although she did plan on telling every little detail to Brendan and Brianna as soon as her cell phone turned on.

After May finished changing, she picked up her phone and walked out of the locker rooms. She sped dialed her boyfriend. Five rings wet through before his answering machine picked up. "Hmm, I know they're out of school already and there isn't any soccer practice…"

"Already five minutes after school has ended and you're already calling Brendan," Max appeared beside her without his little friend. "Can't you survive a week without him?"

"Nope," she quickly said to avoid a long argument. "Actually, I was going to call him to ask him if we could postpone our date until the following weekend. That way he could come to our school's Homecoming! I wanted to help build the floats, so I won't be able to make it this Saturday. See I can survive without him for TWO weeks!"

Max rolled his eyes, "Bravo. By the way, have I ever told you I don't like Brendan?"

"Yep," his sister kept on walking to her dorm. She then next dialed Brianna's number and had the same result. "Why are neither of them answering their cell?"

"Well, Brianna has dance lessons right now remember?" Max remembered Jake's sister's schedule. "I liked Brianna; she is a good friend to you. Brendan seems too good to be true, it's not natural."

May giggled, "That's one of the reasons I love him! But you're right about Brianna in both cases. How could I forget she has dance today, oh well. I'll call her later." She redialed Brendan, but still no answer. "I'm going to meet Misty and Dawn in a little bit, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm meeting Daisy in a few, Max quickly glanced away. May caught the small blush creep across his face and she smiled knowingly.

"Right, your little girl friend," May provoked him.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

May laughed, "I never meant girlfriend; I said girl _**friend**_. So tell me about Daisy. How many classes do you have with her? Where is she from, does she know who you are?"

He was still pink, but happily gave her details. "Yeah, I have four classes with her. We have seventh period together, but she had to do something before we go to the Pokémon Center. Anyways, Daisy also knows about our parents and says she's even been to Petalburg before. She's from La Rousse, a whole two hours away from here due north. She's farther from home than our forty-five minutes from home and in the opposite direction."

She was impressed, "She's only eleven and she's so far away from home and all by herself. I probably wouldn't be able to be here without knowing you're here." May admitted at still being nervous.

"Yeah, well, actually she has an older sister here, but she was gone from studying abroad. She's supposedly coming back in a few weeks or days," Max laughed at May. "You are such a baby."

"Am not!" May gently pushed her brother away. "Besides, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. See ya later!" She met up with the girls and discussed their day.

May told them about Homecoming and Misty explained it in greater detail. "I'm actually in charge of the float for the Water club. Do you want to go shopping for decorations with me?" Dawn and May agreed and headed off for the closest art and crafts shop. Misty explained more on their way. "The presidents of each club and class are the ones in charge of coordinating the parade and floats. I'm the president for the Water club and gave other instructions for this weekend. Are you guys staying and helping this weekend?"

Dawn and May nodded. "That's great, all you have to do is get invited to be able to help," Misty opened the door to a small shop called _Sprinkles._ "You're invited to be in the Water club, but most of the members are true water Pokémon fans or had our first Pokémon be a water type…" The two girls look at May who has a fire type.

She got the hint and laughed, "I get it, hmm, but could I be a true water Pokémon fan? I think it's too early to say, but I've already been invited to work on the freshmen float."

"Drew invited you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, why? Wait, how did you know?"

She shrugged, "Usually only the presidents are the ones that invite students to help out. Drew is the President of the freshmen class. He never personally hands out invitations. It's usually the VP, well Ash, who does it."

"What? Drew's the president?" May asked in shock. "How? Who'd vote for him?"

Misty and Dawn laughed. Dawn answered this one, "Have you seen his fan girls? He has popularity with all girls and most boys."

"Last year," Misty went into detail, "Drew won presidency without even running. The same goes for the president for my class, Gary. Harley was so mad that Gary won, he wouldn't even talk to him even though they have to work together as president and vice president."

"Aww, poor Harley," May held a bottle of blue sprinkles up to Misty. "Hey does this look useful?"

"Yeah, get two more of those please," Misty grabbed a lot of aqua poster board. "Oh, yeah May, weren't you going to show up a picture of your boyfriend?"

Dawn quickly turned around and accidently pulled a yard of light blue cloth out with her. "Oh! I wanna see! Is he cute, hot, sexy?"

May blushed and took out her cell phone to find a picture of him, "I say yes."

The two girls look at him and nod in approval.

"I'm asking him to come to Homecoming, and then you can actually meet him there," May squealed. "He says that he's trying his hardest to come here next semester so we can be together again. Did you guys leave your boyfriends back home too?"

"I wish," Dawn's shoulders drooped. "Kenny and I went out for a while, but it didn't work out. We're great friends now, but I kinda still like him. That's why I came here, to get away from him for a while and to become better than he is."

Misty and May both pat her on the back, but the sad moment only lasted a second. The freshmen attack the sophomore. Together, May and Dawn ask Misty, "Do you like Ash?"

She took a step back, "What? W-what makes you think th-that?" The two girls grinned and shrugged. "Well I don't. We've just known each other for a while."

"Well, I'll take it upon me to get you two a date for Homecoming!" May smiled, proud of her idea. "And I have just the plan."

Dawn and Misty look at each other with worry in their eyes. "Oh no…"

* * *

**Me Notes: **Okay, not my favorite chapter, but it'll get better. Sorry it's long, but thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	5. Weekend Kickoff

**Me Notes:** Me need your help. I love so many types of music that me can't decided what type of music the characters would like to listen to or is there favorite song. So if you have any ideas please tell me it in a review or PM me. Me no own Pokémon.

* * *

**Pokémon Academy **

**Chapter 5: Weekend Kickoff**

The week flew by with one more day needed to complete the first week of school. By then Dawn and May had developed a daily routine that they've accustomed to. Since the newness of the school had worn off and neither girl was a morning person, they basically slept walk to the cafeteria to meet Misty, Ash, and Brock.

Dawn opened the door and crashed into a well built body. Her foot caught the door frame causing her to push on the guy and both lost their balance. His head hit the floor while Dawn's hit his chest. "Wow that didn't hurt as much as I thought…"

"Uh, Dawn," came May's sleepy voice.

"That's because you used me as your pillow," Dawn heard the rumble in the guy's chest under her say. "Will you get off me?"

Dawn jumped up quickly causing her skirt to fly up with her.

He pretended not to see it, but he turned away too slowly. The teenager had caught sight of Dawn's pretty pink underwear.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention because I was so sleepy and I—" Dawn was cut off by him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." When Dawn tried to help him up he shoved her way. "You've done enough."

The doors opened again and in walked Harley and Drew. The two bumped into May and Dawn when the girls backed away from the angry boy on the floor.

"Walk much?" Drew scoffed at May who was blocking the door. "You're supposed to walk forward not backwards…" He looked around the girls and found a friend of his on the ground. "Paul? Please don't tell me that these girls were actually able to knock you down."

The teenager known as Paul got up and dusted himself off. "No, just ditz here took me by surprise."

Harley placed his fits on his hips and turned towards the girls. "Now what do we say to poor Paul here."

Dawn and May apologized then left the boys before they could verbally abuse them more. As they skittered away, Dawn whispered to May, "Wasn't Paul a little cute?" She glanced back, but quickly turned back to May when she saw him glaring at her. "Eeep, don't look back. He's still glaring!"

It was too late; May had already turned around and saw the same expression Dawn had explained. She wasn't as startled as Dawn was so she kept looking. Paul looked away from them and up at Harley. "You know what? I think that's his regular expression," May giggled. His expression remained the same at whatever the older boy was saying to him.

"You have a habit of looking back when you're not supposed to, don't you?" Dawn giggled herself. She risked one more glance when they sat down with Misty, Ash, and Brock. May seemed to be right, his expression hadn't changed. "Hey, that other boy, uh Drew, is looking this way too."

This time May didn't turn around, "What do I care? Nothing good can come out of that jerk's mouth. Anyways, let's talk about brighter things. Can you believe it that we've survived our first week? We should go out tonight as a reward!"

Dawn seconded the motion followed by Ash then Misty, even though they've survived their first week at the academy years ago. All four teens looked over at Brock who remained silent. When questioned, he admitted that he already had plans.

"I've already promised to help out at the Pokémon Center tonight. Nurse Joy will need all the help she could get with all the new students' questions about their Pokémon. Besides that, signing up for next week's Homecoming also begins after school. These first weeks every year are very stressful for that lovely nurse and I plan on easing the load as much as I can," Brock when into love mode.

Being the second most responsible one, Misty agreed. She also snapped the junior out of his daze. "I think we should help, well, try to at least. Plus, this will give you a great chance to get to know your Pokémon even better," she looked at the two rookies. "Experienced trainer and co-ordinator students will be there to answer any questions. Are you guys going to enter the tournament for Homecoming? Because if you were planning on it, then tonight's Pokémon Center Fair [like a career fair] will be a great experience."

May readily agreed on one condition, "Then afterwards, we all watch a movie in our room!"

"Deal!" the five friends agreed. They finished up their breakfast and headed to their first class of the day. Once again, the students settled into their daily routine.

**x.X.x**

School was almost out with only seventh period to go.

May was changing into her P.E. uniform when she remembered her mission. She released her Torchic to talk to him, "Alright Torchic, I need you to do me a favor. Don't go all out in whatever we're doing today. I need to talk to some people while we exercise together, but I can't do that when you're ahead of everyone else. Will you promise to follow my lead?"

"Torch!" the small Pokémon chirped.

His trainer smiled and cheered, startling the other girls around her. "All right, let's give it our ninety percent!"

After receiving weird looks from her classmates, she walked out of the locker room and onto the track. May was the first girl out so it was easier for her to examine her male classmates. She knew most of their names by now, but a few she could not bring herself to remember. So she figured she'd start with those she thought were cute and knew their names.

_First up is Dawn, since I know my roomie almost like a sister in such a short time!_ May decided as she spotted a possible match. "Hey, Jackson!" she jogged towards him. They started to small talk, but May quickly got to the point. Unfortunately, Jackson was going to the dance after the tournament, except he was going with his girlfriend of three years. A tad bit disappointed, she thanked him and led Torchic to the bench.

"Well Torchic," she petted it and placed him on her lap, "one down only ten more to go. Scratch that, more like five, since I seem to have misplaced their names… Oh, and one of them is Drew so it's more like four. I wouldn't wish him with anybody, even an enemy. "

Torchic looked up at May with an expression that read disappointment.

"Come on," she stood while still carrying her Pokémon, "let's ask one more guy before coach starts his lesson."

Drew watched May basically skip towards a boy named Barry. He was curious as to why May seemed to be so bubbly talking to him, but he couldn't find out due to the many girls surrounding him. The next glance he got of her she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking animatedly, with other guys surrounding her.

Coach walked out onto the field and saw his students in two separate groups. All the girls were surrounding a green haired boy who he assumed to be Hayden and all the boys were now adjacent the girl with a red bandana, assuming it to be Maple. This worked out extremely well in his mind according to the activity the class would do that day.

"Hayden! Maple!" he bellowed. "Front and center!"

The circles of teenagers parted to let May and Drew walk over to their P.E. teacher.

"Alright, since you two have been in the front constantly when running and just now seemed to be showing great leadership skills, you two are captains for today's game," coach seemed to proud of his decision. "We're going to play Pokémon Soccer. First, I'll let you pick your teammates. Ladies go first."

May smiled and easily picked Barry as her first choice. After all, she felt like she's made a new friend after he agreed to go with Dawn to the dance next Friday. She also became excited seeing as she has watched many football games on television with Brendan and played with him occasionally.

Confident in the game, Drew wasn't worried about who May picked. He had been on a team before he had to quit when found it too hard to balance Pokémon Academy and the soccer league. The two picked back and forth until everyone was decided. Drew ended up with mostly girls on his teams, and May with the boys.

The coach then explained the rules. Pokémons were to be on the field and have the same roles as their trainers. The rest is just like the game of soccer. He took out a box full of shin guards and two pairs of gloves. "Alright captains decide your positions and send the goalies to me. May's team, please also put on these red wristbands so you can identify each other. Shin guards are optional, but if you get kicked you can't say I didn't warn you."

Within a matter of minutes, everyone was set. The two teams walked onto the field. Only a few girls on Drew's team refused to wear the guards, therefore he asked them to sit out in the beginning. May had convinced everyone to wear the sweaty old guards and wristbands. As the teams took their positions, Drew expected to see May up with him as the center offensive. Instead she surprised him by being center midfielder.

Coach blew the whistle and the game began.

At first it seemed like complete chaos with Pokémon and students playing on the field, but after a few minutes it was clear who had the advantage. Torchic sneaked up behind Drew who had the ball and head butted it to May. Stopping it with her chest she controlled it and headed towards the opposite side of the field.

May's team quickly scored two points in the matter of seven minutes, but Drew's team caught up soon after that. After a few timeouts, some switch outs, and one more goal from each team, everyone was exhausted. The only person and Pokémon who didn't seem worn out were Drew and May's Torchic.

"What is wrong with you?" May panted, but smiled at her partner. She looked up at Drew and noticed that he still hadn't sweated. He seemed to be fine, but Roselia seemed to be drained. "No, more importantly, what's wrong with him?" As the captain and midfielder, May was running all over the field. She had been able to come up with strategies, but the two teams seemed to be even. "Come on, let's make him sweat, Torchic."

Their coach called out to the two captains who haven't switched out at all. "You know you can take a break, Hayden and Maple!"

"I'm good!" both called out then glared at each other.

May targeted Drew, but he became aware of her strategy and enjoyed playing a game of keep-away with her. She did manage to take the ball away a couple of times, but never made it to the goal. They finished their game with Drew stealing the ball away from May and scoring the final point just as the bell rang. The bell seemed to break the spell over everyone as no one noticed how long the game had gone.

"Great game, May!" many male voices came from the field as they headed towards the locker bay. "That was some skill!"

She smiled and thanked them, but gave her credit to Torchic. "Nice job Torchic, this all goes to you."

"You're Torchic was awesome," came Barry's voice.

Drew was going to say the same thing, but smirked and flipped his bangs when he was beat to it. He walked into the boys' locker room to hear a bunch of boys complimenting May.

"I wonder how she became so good?" asked one boy.

Barry spoke up, "She has a boyfriend and I think she told me she's played with him."

"Aww," came a chorus of male voices.

Drew frowned as he pulled his shirt off. _They're so annoying, fawning over May like that…_ He picked up his bag and pulled his regular shirt on as he stepped out of the locker room. A girl happened to see him shirtless for a second as she too stepped out of her locker room and nearly fainted. _Then again…_

He headed off towards the Pokémon Center to help out with signing students up for the tournament. Along his way, Drew spotted May talking with two sophomores, Harley and another boy named Tracey Sketchit. His initial reaction was to dodge behind a building and listen, but he quickly and angrily dismissed it. _I don't hide! I just beat her!_

"Aww," Drew heard Harley whine, "you already have a boyfriend?"

Anger once again flared up in Drew as he approached them.

"Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm your man!" Harley sugared his voice causing Drew to want to gag.

_What is wrong with me? Harley's my friend, but I thought he hated May…_ By then Drew had reached them, "You might regret that Harley. After May here gets her first real defeat, she'll be running to you constantly." He pushed his bangs aside causing May to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, right Drew!" she crossed her arms in anger. "You won just a few minutes ago and did you see me crying? No!"

"But that's different. You haven't been training for hours and days on a contest only to be defeated at the end. The pressure gets to you and once it hits you, you're done."

May smirked, "Speaking from experience?"

"Of course," he smirked back while telling her the truth.

"Ha, so you're not perfect."

Drew grinned this time, "Nice to know you thought of me as perfect, but I am human."

She was stunned at how he had been able to manipulate her words. Speechless she turned back to Tracey, "Thanks for agreeing. I'll see you at the dance! Bye Harley, bye Tracey. Drew…" May pouted. Trying to be graceful, she turned on her heal and walked away, but she stumbled a few feet away from them.

_Cute…_ Drew smirked before looking away. He looked up at his friend and asked what that was about.

Harley answered while unconsciously sticking out a hip, "Well… Tracey and apparently Barry are her dates!"

"I thought she had a boyfriend," Drew looked puzzled.

"And…?" Harley didn't understand what his friend was getting at. Then a light turned on and he grinned devilishly. "Oh I get it. You're jealous she didn't ask you too. Well don't worry, she didn't ask me either." He waited for his friend's reaction, but didn't get much.

Tracey, with a sweat-drop on his head, cleared things up. "We're not her 'dates.' Barry's Dawns and I'm Misty's 'date.' May said… Brendan, I think she said his name was, is coming to the Homecoming. She sounded ecstatic."

"Eh," Harley and Drew turned around and walked way, leaving Tracey with a confused expression.

* * *

**Me Notes:** Thanks for reading! Okay, I think I went a little OOC with Drew, but I did my best, but I could, and will do better! Oh yeah and sorry for the soccer scene, I guess I found out how much I miss that sport. (Trust me, I cut out a lot) Tell me how I did and give me music suggestions! ….please…?


End file.
